


France like annoying England

by Navi_the_bear_of_Doom (42AnimeChan)



Series: Hetalia at Hogwarts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England curses in French, I used google translate, its bad i know it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42AnimeChan/pseuds/Navi_the_bear_of_Doom
Summary: Posted 17th July 2019French means ‘will you stop throwing those goddamn paper wads at me you French cunt!’I think correct me if I'm wrong





	France like annoying England

Arthur’s eyebrow twitched as he slowly grew more and more irritated, they were it charms, Francis had been throwing wads of paper into the back of his head for the past 20 minutes, unfortunately, the teacher hadn’t noticed. Any more and he knew he would snap.

Three hits later to the back of his head in quick succession he stood up and shouted in fluent French

“Arrêtez-Vous de Jeter ces puissants billets de papier pour Moi, Votre chatte française!” he stood there heaving in anger, before realising that the whole class was staring at the most British person that they could think of, that had just shouted in French at the Frenchman. He then cast a notice-me-not charm and left the room. Francis laughed out loud and said in his heavily accented English like normal

“He is my best friend; of course I taught him French.” Before leaving after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 17th July 2019  
> French means ‘will you stop throwing those goddamn paper wads at me you French cunt!’  
> I think correct me if I'm wrong


End file.
